


away from the life that you always knew

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Interrupted Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahorel and Jehan steal a moment together. Unfortunately, it's not quite long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	away from the life that you always knew

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [come away to the water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/789723) by [anemonepetrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonepetrie/pseuds/anemonepetrie). 



> For [Joly Bean](http://jolybean.tumblr.com/), who wanted a scene from her fic with some Bahorel/Jehan!

Bahorel paces the room like a caged animal. Jehan watches from his place on the couch, foot restlessly tapping against the floor. Feuilly is the only one who is completely still, and Bahorel doesn't know how he can look so calm when they've got furniture barricaded against the door and the window, when they have no idea what's happening to their friends, when this feels like the end of the fucking world.

It takes him eight long strides to cross the room and on the fourth this time, Jehan meets him in the middle. He looks as terrified as Bahorel feels, and it's enough to make him push everything else out of his mind for a moment to take Jehan's face into his hands, pulling him into a kiss. Jehan leans into him immediately, lips parting just enough that the tips of their tongues can brush against each other.

This isn't normal for them but then again, absolutely nothing about this day is normal. They usually kiss somewhere between Jehan's door and his bed, at some ridiculous hour of the night when Bahorel can barely taste Jehan past all the alcohol that lingers on his own breath, when every time Jehan touches him, he touches a bruise that Bahorel's won in a brawl, like little badges he wears on his skin.

Feuilly leaves the room, trying to be quiet about it, but Bahorel notices, giving him a small, apologetic smile before turning his attention back to Jehan. They kiss again and Jehan clings to him tightly. It makes Bahorel think of all the terrible _what-ifs_ ; what if they'd been closer to the outbreak, what if they hadn't made it inside in time, what if Bahorel had lost Jehan.

There's far too much between them left unsaid for that but even now, Bahorel can't actually put it into words, hoping that his actions will suffice for the time being. He kisses Jehan harder, walking him backwards to the couch. Jehan lets Bahorel push him down onto it without question, tilting his head up for another kiss when Bahorel leans over him.

Talking about how he feels is difficult, but this, Bahorel knows how to do. He knows how to press Jehan back against the cushions of the couch, straddling him and kissing down his neck. Jehan slides his hand up the back of Bahorel's shirt and they pull apart for a brief moment to discard their shirts on the floor before pulling each other close once again. Bahorel grins when he finds that Jehan is getting hard, undoing the front of his jeans and tugging them down just enough to pull Jehan's cock out, stroking him. Jehan tries to bite back his moan, but Bahorel is sure that Feuilly hears it anyway. He'd laugh, but he's distracted by the way Jehan is undoing his pants in return, jerking him off.

They pant into each other's mouths, their breath growing shallower as they both get closer. Jehan's breath hitches and he thrusts into Bahorel's hand a little harder.

Which is about the time that they hear a knock on the door, followed by a voice they immediately recognise as Marius. "Hello? Is anybody in there?"

Bahorel swears, pulling away from Jehan and getting to his feet, doing his pants back up. He grabs his shirt off the floor, pulling it on as he walks to the door. "Marius!"

"Bahorel, let us in!" After a beat, Marius adds, "I have Cosette and her father with me too."

"Right." Bahorel runs a hand through his hair, not sure if he's fixing it or making it worse. "None of you got—bitten or anything?"

"We're all fine, boy, let us in," a deeper voice replies, and Bahorel guesses that it belongs to Cosette's father.

Bahorel doesn't have a gun, but he's kept a knife by the door and he picks it up, supposing that it's better than nothing. He pushes the furniture aside, letting them in.

"Is it just the two of you?" Cosette asks, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Ah… Feuilly's in the kitchen," Jehan speaks up, trailing off when he turns to Bahorel.

They stare at each other for a moment, realising that they're both wearing their shirts inside out. Bahorel feels his face heat, but bringing it up is only going to make things more awkward. Feuilly joins them when he hears the others in the house, taking one look at Bahorel and Jehan and bursting into laughter.

"Yeah yeah, screw you," Bahorel mutters, ears burning.

Jehan gives him an embarrassed look, but Bahorel just grins in reply. They'll get other chances. They'll get out of this whole mess and they'll have as much time with each other as they want.

That's something worth fighting for.


End file.
